


Bad Idea

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [67]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy is dealing with things by hiding away
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Antoine Triplett
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 2





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mar 8

Daisy took one bite then slumped over. Today had been a day. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea she’d ever had, but it was going to make her feel better.

Probably.

She winced as the light turned on. It was Trip. He looked from her to the ice cream in her hand then back at her again. Daisy squirmed.

“It’s not what it looks like!”

“It looks like you’re eating ice cream alone at 2 in the morning,” he said.

“Ok, so it’s exactly what it looks like.”

“Toss me a spoon and I’ll keep you company.”

“You’re the best.”


End file.
